The hybird
by lucariowithbluewings
Summary: this story is about a boy call Secreto and his life being a hybrid (got writer block on this story so a new story will be coming out called a child of a lucario and the story with be a bit more reasonsble with physics and try to slow dowbn the opening with less infonation k keep a look out)


**ME: this is my first book call the hybrid i'm not the best story writer but I'll try to make it interesting for you...**

 **SECRETO: GET ON WITH IT ALL READY!**

 **ME: fine-fine here's the first three chapters.**

 **THE HYBRID BOOK**

 **CHAPTER-1**

Hi, I am secreto and this is my story. You may ask what I am. Well, I am a hybrid.

As a hybrid, I am part Pokémon and part human but that will be explained in the story so let us start.

The story begins in the past 10 years to be precise on a stormy night late December

A Lucario was running to get out of the cold rain, but change his direction when he heard a cry for help "HELP-HELP I PLEAD HELP!" when the Lucario made it to the source of the cry, he saw a woman sitting against a tree a baby in her arms and a knife in her side. She called to Lucario "please help take my baby, he has no name please care for him as you own" Lucario picked up the baby and then looked at the woman who had stopped breathing and thought 'well little one let's go home'

Additionally, after burying the woman under a tree. He walked with the baby in the rain to a cave to wait out the storm, he put the baby on some moss and thought 'if I am going to take care of you, you have to become part Pokémon' then the Lucario's hands began to glow with a blue aura. Then said in a Pokémon language "with my aura and DNA I give the gift of the wild" then the blue glow soured the baby as well as Lucario. Then a howl roared from Lucario's voice box and surrounded the baby with streaks of gold and silver. THEN there was a flash and it was over. The baby floated down and landed in Lucario's arms and then he thought 'now what to name you I know because you are the forests secret I'll call you secreto yes that your name my little secreto' (4 years late)

 **Secreto POV**

"Hey dad I'm home and I got the berries!" I shouted in the cave, he replied, "ok your jobs are done today, you and go out but be back before dark ok" "ok by" I shouted and jumped down from the ledge outside the cave and into the river below,

After getting out of the water, I said to myself "let's transform into my Pokémon form so not to scare my friends" (all my friends where Pokémon dad said that humans are dangers and must avoid contact at all costs) my body flashed blue and I transformed while running and jumped into the trees. I ran like a high-speed ninja,

From tree to tree, past a waterfall and a meadow, I kept running until suddenly I heard a screech of car brakes then I was hit with high force. smack a spike of pain shot all over my body, then my vision went black, all I heard a distant voice saying, "stay in their little Riolu help's coming *sirens*" I thought to myself "father I'm not going to make it home tonight." then it all stopped…

 **Lucario POV**

'He's too not home and it's after dark I'll need to look for mine' I thought. So, I ran through the forest and the meadow as well as near the falls until I picked up the faint aura trace for secreto and followed it to a road there was a car parked there with a dent in the front of it and burned rubber track about 20 meters or so. There was someone in the car a young male looked about age 18, I walked up to the window and tapped on the glass. He wound down the window and I asked, "what happened here?" he just said in a sad tone "I hit a Riolu now it's in the hospital" my eyes widened and I ran towards the town leaving the person there. after getting o the town I started smashing stuff and shouting "where is my Riolu give him back!" street but the street destruction was left in my wake. Then a nurse with pink hair blue eyes walked up to me calmly and spoke "calm and I'll take to your son and his condition" I demanded "fine but now" "follow me" she said with a calm smile. We got to the hospital she went to the desk and then back to be and said "he's in room 5501. He is in a stable condition but is not out of the woods yet" I shot off flying down the halls and found room 5501, I open the door and walked in there was a doctor next to him. The doctor asked, "you his family?" I just nodded and then told, "Please stand back" so he did and ask, "What are you going to do?" I just said "watch" I walked up to secreto his aura was weak I put my hand on his chest.

 **Doctors POV**

I watched as the Lucario put his hand on the Riolu's chest then the Lucario began to glow blue. Then the blue glow flowed to the Riolu and covered its body and to my shock, all the bruises and cuts began to heal and vanish without a trace. After the glow vanished, the Lucario said tiredly "that is the best I can do for now I can't heal broken bones, hay you can check him now I want to know which bones are Broken" I just nodded.

 **Lucario's POV**

I sat on the chair next to the bed and fell asleep as the doctor checked him over.

 **Secreto POV**

When I woke up, I saw my dad next to me asleep. I sat up and looked around, and saw I was not in the forest or cave I was in a manmade room. then a human female walked in and after she saw me sitting up, she ran out the run and after a minute or two she can back with a male in white he said to me "how you are feeling?" I said "Rio -Rio riolu" is what the humans hurried. What I said was "fine but my leg hurts" the doctor walked over and checked my leg and said "your leg is only fractured and will take a week to heal" 'not if I have the last say' I though. I leaned forward. Made a purple aura sphere placed it on my leg. I flinched at the pain but after a minute, my leg had healed fully. I jumped off the bed and tapped my dad on the leg to wake him up the said "ready to break out of this place?" he replied in Pokémon language "yes you lead and I'll follow" then I shot past the human and she follows. Left. Right. Left. Free I left the building and into the unknown… **end chapter.  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER-1.5**

 **Secreto POV**

We ran into an ally to hide from the doctors running after us. After they passed the ally, Lucario said to me "secreto transform into your human form and hold my hand" "ok" I said. Then I said "Poké-metamorphosis" my body glowed blue then my tail and snout shrank, my fur changed to skin after that my body grew taller to the high of a human four years out. Once done I am transforming some Pokémon features remained like my wolf ears, tail, and red eyes. I look like this

I grabbed Lucario's hand and we walked out the alley and onto the

Main Street a lot of people walked by. I asked Lucario "where we

Going?" "I'll be taking you to a human School to enroll you there,

Even If I hate the idea of it. It will keep you safe in the Human

World" Lucario replied. We walked for a few minutes, then

Reached a building the sign said school. We walked inside, Lucario went inside a room with a human, and after he can out, he walked me to a room that had the name class-103 and went inside. I followed and sat in a chair a human walked up and gave me a paper and said, "this is your test you have 1 hour begin" I started the test it was child's play I finished in 10 minutes. After the human-marked it, she was shocked I said, "If you want to challenge me to make it herded it was child's play" "I'll try you on the high school GCSE's" she got seven tests and after 30 minutes I finished them. I gave her them and she said, "I'll send them to be marked and in a month, we will get the results k" she left the room and Lucario followed outside and closed it.

 **Lucario's POV**

I followed the teacher outside the room and she said to me "how old is the boy again?" "4 years old why?" I replied. She said, "he is very smart of a 4 years old he just did what a 16 would normally do in a 5th of the time" "is that a good or bad thing?" I said. She said "no, but it is meant to be impossible of a four-year-old to do, when I get the results I a mouth, it will be the best results the school has ever and I mean ever had." Lucario smiled and said, "that is my son for you" the woman's eyes widened and shouted, "WHAT HE'S YOUR SON!" "Why you got a problem with that?" Lucario said. She said, "No no it's fine but he's human?" "And part Pokémon" Lucario added. She asked, "How he has no Pokémon features?" "He does take off his hat and look," Lucario said smugly. "Ok I will," she said.

 **Teacher's POV**

I opened the door and went back in the classroom the kid was sitting in a chair looking out the window. I walked up to him. The Lucario told him to take his hat of so he did and let his tail drop. He said, "Finally I can stop crushing my ears and tail pulse take these contacts out" he took his contact lenses out. It was a sight to see. The boy stood in the sun blue ears on his head shining with sweat. A blue bushy tail gracefully swaying to and throw just above the floor and crimson eyes that looked like ruby gems and glowed like fire in the sun it was amazing sight to see…

 **WHAT COME NEXT IN NEXT.**

* * *

 **THE HYBRID CHAPTER-2**

Hi, you back for more then take a chair and listen to what I have to say let's begin **Secreto POV**

The look on the woman's face as of shock and amazement she said: "so you are really part Lucario?" "Yes, by have not evolved yet" I replied. She said dazed "you are like a fantasy character in a book and I am just a side character" "what you are talking about. get your head out the clouds!" I snapped. "Sorry not professional of me, I am Miss Snow and I'll be your teacher in school would you like to meet the class in another room?" I replied, "Sure but let hide my Pokémon features as I look normal" "ok come to room 5514 when you're done," she said then left. Sometime later, I knocked on the door of room 5514. "Come in secreto!" Miss Snow shouted.

I open the door by this time Lucario had left to what in the playground. "Hello," I said. Miss Snow said to the class "this secreto he'll be joining our class until his GCSE's results come back be nice" then she said to me "chose an open seat and sit their k" I walked to the first-row third Column and sat down. Then she said to the class "today we will do doing Pokémon battling so follow me to the playground and grab your Pokémon" "k" the class shouted then ran off to the playground. Miss Snow asked me "I'll get you a Pokémon to battle with" "no need I'll ask my dad if he can step in" I replied and ran to the playground too. Once I was outside I ran straight to Lucario and asked, "Can you act as my Pokémon in the school battle please" he replied, "Ok I'll jump in when it's your turn k son" "thanks, dad I said. Then joined the rest of the group. Later that day it was now my turn I was against the teacher called Mr. Electrum, I said, "don't go easy on me!" "Ok then I chose my tepig to come on out!" he shouted. The pokéball open and a pig appeared. I said, "Ok then" I took my hat off to reveal my ear and shouted "o Lucario!" then Lucario teleported in and said, "you're called?" "Yes, you ready?" I said. "Born ready," he said. "O Keystone hear my heart beyond evolution mega evolve!" Lucario Mega evolved and said, "Let's go further than this unity evolution!" then Lucario and I glowed and evolved beyond mega evolution to unity evolution this happens when the bond between the trainer and Pokémon are bound by blood. Then I shouted to Mr. Electrum "try me!" The very confused teacher said, "Ok this I'll use a six of my Pokémon tepig flamethrower!" "Lucario deflect and use high kick!" I shouted

 **Miss snow's POV**

I saw the newly evolved Lucario swat the flamethrower like pressing a button and the speed instantly wiped out all six Pokémon Mr. Electrum had and the battle was over just like that all of us could not find the words to describe it

 **Lucario's POV**

All the people around us just in O'er at my unity form, and how strong I was taking out throws Pokémon. It was child's play battles over so. Then the teacher said, "It's not over yet mew-two come on out old friend!" I thought "what really? Fine bringing"

 **Secreto POV**

I thought "mew-two ar ok is time for final phase" I shouted "Lucario last resort!" then I and Lucario glowed merged into an orb of white light and the mew-two appeared we shot at the Pokémon, it was over before it began. The battle was now over "battle end winner secreto!" shouted miss snow. I said "good" then blacked out.

 **Lucario's POV**

I saw secreto pass out and begin to fall on the ground, but I caught him before he hit the ground. Miss snow came running to me and ask if he was ok I said, "yes he just used too much aura for his age to handle so his body shut down to save energy/aura he'll be out for a day or two though" "let's take him to the nurse's office to rest follow me" she said. Then walk inside the school I followed her to a room that looked like a hospital. She said, "lay him here I'll call a doctor" then she walked out the room but stopped a second to ask, "Why are you still in you mega evolution form I thought you would have reverted to back normal by now?" "It's because I and secreto have an unbreakable bond it sustains my form until he asks the keystone to revert me back we are the first people/Pokémon to obtain this," I said brushing secreto's ears with my hand. Later. The doctor arrived and checked him over he said, "He is very weak and could die if not taken to hospital" "that is not going to need it is because he used too much aura that's all he will be fine it's happened before" I snapped. The doctor said, "Explain, this has happened before you said so tell," "fine it happens the first time we used the alternate evolution to unity evolution called bloodlust both take a lot of aura to use so this is just resting" I said. The doctor asked, "What's unity evolution and what's bloodlust evolution?" "Bloodlust is when a Pokémon loses all defense and goes on the attack; it can wipe the field with the other Pokémon. The other is unity the alternate form where a Pokémon goes on the defensive and take the opponent's energy to win battles. However, the thing that wiped him out was the ability of the evolution's last resort it takes all the trainer's life force/aura and Pokémon's strength into one final attack that clear's the field to win" I said. The doctor said, "So he is regenerating his soul, you are saying?" "In words, yes, but a normal human would be dead by now" I replied. He said, "What do you mean he's human" I interrupted "he's not human he's a hybrid, to tell the truth, look at the ears" "O I think I need a med team here. Miss Snow Phone 999 and tell the code 2256 alpha, go now!" said the doctor "ok!" she ran out the room. Minutes later a medical team ran into the room Miss Snow behind them one said, "Doctor why did you called the code for discovered something new for medicine?" "The kids not human he's part Pokémon he's a medical mystery," he said pointing to his ears and tail. "See," the teammate said then got his phone and said, "Get the hospital ready we have got our first…hybrid?" they got a wheelchair and sat him in it. I said, "I'll be coming with you," the doctor said, "fine Mega Lucario come" we left the room and to an ambulance. At the hospital two nurses ran out and helped then rush, the inside I followed I thought, "It will happen soon" once they got to a room they were about to put him on the bed, but then secreto's body began to glow white and morph into

A white crystal sphere and landed where he was sitting. I said smiling "so you finally decided to regrow your soul" "what's just happened to him?" said the doctor, I replied, "He is re-growing his soul. He can re-grow his soul 20 times before he is gone forever and truly dies this is his first time dying" "WHAT hiss's dead!" said the doctor. I replied "tech-neck-ly yes he lost his soul" the doctor fainted I thought, "this is my 'Q' to leave" I picked up the orb and ran out the hospital into to the woods past meadows and mountains to a cave. "were here" I said walking inside the cave was dark and cold I thought "I hope I got the right cave to the spring of life" minutes of walking in the dark the cave opened into a cavern with a spring of golden water flowing out of the pillar in the middle. Lucario walked up to the pool the spring made of gold water. He threw the white orb in the Goldwater sparks of gold and silver flowers flowered about the pool then blue spirals span in a helix into the sky and beyond then the white orb emerged from the depths of the pool shining like a star then began to for back into a body. Fingers toes hair the eyes of gold. Then secreto's clothes appeared. His skin changed from silver to normal, hair from gold to blue and eyes for gold to red. Then the helix of blue changed to white and the gold and silver flowers exploded to petals landed on him after that secreto's tail and ears popped out. Then the pelts exploded into gold dust that spans around the helix what began to cocoon around him and explode into dust made of pure white light. Secreto floated down and landed on the water but did not fall through.

 **Secreto POV**

I landed on the gold water and saw Lucario in awe of the light display I walk on the water to him and hugged him saying, "I'm back" he said, "Did you need to show off really?" I said, "Yes because there's a camera there" I pointed to the CCTV in the corner "well they sure got one didn't they," Lucario said chucking.

"Let's go home," I said. "Ok coming you go ahead," Lucario said. "Ok!" I said running off.

 **Lucario's POV**

I said after secreto left "dam cameras be gone" I smashed the cameras and ran out the cave and met up with secreto, I said, "Can you ask the keystone to devolve me now"

 **Secreto's POV**

"Ok," I said. Then I said to the keystone "it's time hear my rhyme, great keystone for mine devolve my friend in time that's fine" the keystone glowed and then Lucario devolved from mega evolution back to normal "thanks" he said then patted me on the back. Suddenly he shouted, "GET DOWN!" something small and sharp hit my arm and then and same happened to Lucario but in the leg, we fell to the ground and blacked out…

 **!TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
